TAWoG- The new change
by warriorcats23990
Summary: When Gumball gets in a fight with Tina Rex! Carrie has to stop it and save her friend, could this be the moment for Carrie to share her secret to Gumball? or will a certain someone get in the way? GumballXCarrie


**hey, guys! this is going to be a CarrieXGumball story! i think Carrie and Gumball make a awesome couple. and so enjoy! sorry if theres errors, my phone is kinda broken and its like it has a mind of its own! I DO NOT OWN THE AMAZING WORLD OF GUMBALL!**

Carrie was just floating around the school being bored like always, until she heard some guys talk around the Conner by the lockers, what they said shocked Carrie.

"Hey? did you hear? Gumball is going to fight Tina Rex!" One guy yelled, Carrie was indeed surprised, she knew that Gumball wasn't that mean or it's just that she doesn't even know him that much. Carrie leaned closer to wall to get a better hearing on what they were saying.

" Yeah. I know, dude! It's almost time! Lets hurry!" Carrie watched as she saw the two friends run off. ' Gumball was going to a fight? Carrie just hoped she can stop it before Gumball's gets hurt really bad. But it wasnt like Carrie had a crush on him or anything. She just cares for him because he is her friend and that Gumball let Carrie use his body to feel like a real person and not some ghost.

As Carrie came closer to the outside school doors she could already hear loud voices.

"Fight! Fight! Fight" what Carrie saw next was a bunch of people circling Gumball and Tina. And Man! They were cheering like crazy! Carrie narrowed her eyes at Gumball who was shaking like crazy,he really was afraid, but she could only see his back, she then saw Darwin looking at the ground in shame that he couldn't help his brother. Tina seemed to be pretty happy to have fight with Gumball since she was going to win and That angered Carrie. Tina laughed as she punched him in the face. Carrie Gasped as she watched him fall to the ground, trying his best not to cry, but Carrie could see small tears forming in his eyes, as he held his paws up to his face while he was on the ground, everybody was laughing as well as Tina who was about to aim at him again, but Carrie cutted her off.

"Stop! Leave him alone!" She shouted. Everybody became quite as they turned to face her. Gumball looked at Carrie in shock as she started to float over to while he and Tina were. everybody was quite.

" Leave Him alone" Carrie now stood in between Tina and Gumball who was still on the ground, shocked to see his ghost friend standing in front of him, protrecting him from Tina.

" or what?" Tina laughed. " your going to take over my body?"

this time everyone else was laughing, Carrie looked around, even Penny was laughing, Carrie did know that Penny was Gumballs crush and he must be hurt by this.

" Yes. Yes i will" Carrie had promised not to use anyones body to just have fun with, but right now she had to break it in order to save her friend.

"Wha-" Tina didnt get to finish as Carrie flew up and went into her body. Carrie started to take control.

" What the? Carrie! get out of my body!" Tina yelled trying to take control back, but it seemed like she was losing to the ghost.

"No! only if you say sorry to Gumball!" Carrie said in Tinas voice. Tina couldnt take it.

"Ok! Ok! Gumball! im sorry! just get out of my Body!" Tina said in a panic voice. And with that Carrie flew out of Tinas body.

" Get out of my sight" The ghost growled right at Tina. Tina narrowed her eyes at her and huffed before she turned around and started walk away.

"yeah? will have fun with your little boyfriend!" she called out before she was gone in the school building. Carrie growled at what she said. And Carrie knew that Gumball has a crush, and he was not her boyfriend.

" Anyone else?" Carrie asked looking around only to have everyone running away even Penny and Darwin were running,leaving Carrie and Gumball alone.

" Gumball?" Carrie asked gently as she flew down to the helpless cat, she noticed that one of his eyes was turning purple.

"Gumball?" she asked again, only to get a sigh from the blue cat.

" Why did you do it, Carrie? i mean, i thought you werent my friend." he said quitlely, still laying on the ground. Carrie was taken back by the Question. how could he say that?

" Gumball, you are my friend i care for you..Alot" Carrie said as she smiled lightly, trying not to show a blush that was forming on her cheeks.

"Well, Thanks, Carrie" Gumball smiled as he stood up. Carrie looked at his eye, it was turning dark purple.

"Gumball?" Carrie said in shock, holding up her hand as if she was going to touch it but didnt. " Your eye. its turning purple"

" Oh this?" Gumball asked pointing to his eye before he laughed. " oh, its nothing"

Carrie could tell he was lying,he was not alright.

" Gumball.. its turning dark purple, its not alright." Carrie said before she sighed. " Come with me...theres something i should show you.. "

"Okk" Gumball was indeed confused but followed her to a bench, he sat down and looked at the ghost, her back was facing him.

"Gumball?" Carrie asked as she turned to face him. " if i showed you something, will you still be my friend?"

"Yes i would, Carrie your like my best friend" He smiled, making Carrie smile back.

" ok.. just. just dont be afaid" Gumball was confused on what she meant by that, but he suddnly started to see a light blue color forming around Carries hands. Gumball jumped in fright as she came closer with her blue hands. Carrie notiched this.

" Gumball.. trust me" She said gently. the blue cat nodded, he did trust Carrie. Gumball watched as One of Carries hands had covered his purple eye. He closed his other eye, thinking it might hurt.

" Alright, you can open yours eyes now" Gumball could feel Carries hand go away from his face, he then opened his eyes, only he could see in both his eyes. He gasped as he touched his purple eye only to be felt like it was back to normal. Gumball looked at Carrie shocked, as her hands turned back to normal the blue color was gone, . how did she do that?

"H-How dis you do that?" Gumball asked with a shock face as he stared at the ghost.

" its my healing powers.." Carrie told him looking at the ground. " your..your not afraid?" Was there lots of other things Gumball didnt know about Carrie?

" why would i be afraid, Carrie? you just fixed my eye!" Gumball said with a smile. Carrie just stared at him, shocked as well, he wasn't afraid of her?but Carrie had to tell to tell him something, it was now or never. she had this thing going for months now, and right now was the time to tell him.

" Gumball.. I-" Carrie was cut off by a voice, Gumball and Carrie saw Penny running towords them, she seemed to be holding a ice pack in her sighed, she didnt get to tell him and she might never tell him.

"Penny?" Gumball asked as he stared at Penny as she stood in front of him. Carrie started to feel like she should leave them alone,without Gumball noticing, she sighed as she sunk down,Dissapearing into the ground and leaving the two 'love birds' alone.


End file.
